Endurance
by Eleana Cullen
Summary: Bella is a single mom ! Edward is the CEO , he has his whole new world now ! Will they ever fit in each other's life again ?The mistakes they did in their teenage made them fall apart but will the consequences again bring them together ever OR did they meet to fall apart FOREVER ?
1. Chapter 1

_The story is mine but the characters belong to Stephnie Meyer. I tried something different from the usual…..really hope you guys appreciate it ! Please Review._

**It's been years but those ugly memories still spinned in her head. She hasn't visited him or her home town from ages and she didn't want to, she had no one there except him and now he's a big man, he's the CEO of Cullen textiles and mills. Everyday she thought of him and lied to herself that she's over with him but whenever she's alone she feels the emptiness swallowing her from within.**

"**Mommy , Mommy ! I want cookies" came the five year old Natalia running towards her and hugging her close to the chest.**

**She wiped those unwanted tears and stood up for her little angel again , the only souvenir of their love . She lived for her daughter , worked in a hotel with a sleazy boss only for her , her life revolved only on one axis and that was Natalia.**

"**Oh so my baby girl wants cookies, Mommy will give her if she brushes her teeth quickly " she said planting a soft kiss on her forhead.**

"**Okay Mommy ! Here goes the supergirl !" screamed the giggling little angel making her way to the wash basin.**

**She picked up the phone and dialed her colleague and her best friend Alice's number.**

"**Hello Alice!"**

"**Goodmorning Bella, what's up ?"**

"**I want you to do me a favor ?"**

"**Say it "**

"**Will you please drop Natalia to school today? has asked me to show up a bit early today ."**

"**Sure I always enjoy her company.I'd love to drop my princess!"**

"**Thanks !"**

"**Oh please! But bells be careful from that bastard's company !" **

"**Yeah! See you at work " and I put the phone down.**

**This was the way she lived for the past six years , she was totally changed, she was now pale and thin , those chocolate brown eyes which once twinkled now where swollen and red , her smile was now rare and was often fake. Each day of her life was difficult and the only ray of sunshine , hope or whatever was Natalia . She was Bella's only treasure , she wanted the best for her. Every night she read those old letters which he wrote to her and weeped over them , he flashed across her mind daily , that magical smile , those beautiful green eyes was all she thought about ! She's been struggling hard to live better and to step ahead but she failed miserably. She knew she had been a coward , she had been running away from everything but those memories were something she couldn't run from . She had learnt that there are somethings which needs to be faced and coped with and she was trying hard . She wasn't the common twenty –four year old lady who enjoys and cherishes each moment of life , Life has taught her lessons and she feared that things will fall apart again and she won't be able to bring them up together again.**

"**Mommy ! I'm ready !" blurted out the blue –eyed angel enthusiastically.**

"**Here are your cookies !" said Bella smiling lovingly towards her.**

**Seeing Natalia eat and sleep were the two best moments of her day. She cleaned her nappies alone , rushed to the hospital alone when she was sick. She was proud of the fact that she had been a strong single mother.**

**Bella paced slowly towards her room ,taking out a pencil skirt and a royal blue shirt for work , she quickly changed and was waiting for Alice to come to pick up Natalia.**

**Bella sat on the couch packing up books for her angel and idly wondering that will she ever get a chance to meet him again ? Is she still in his memories ? Is he still in love with her ?**

**Bella didn't have answers and she knew she was failing herself…She knew that it doesn't matter how hard she tries , he's going to stay with her because it's always been him just HIM…**

_Do you think I should continue this story ? please review !_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am really sorry for updating this late but I had no time left for writing ,I hope you guys appreciate the second chapter and ask for more _

**Chapter : 2**

**After the morning quorum of the work schedule Bella left for her hotel exactly nine in the morning. She worked for eight hours straight dumped in a big black leather chair booking rooms for people. It was tough but it was usual. She had a hopeless personal life after he left , Bella was now just called either Mom or because the one who called her Bella was no longer there for her. She urged for those green eyes to examine her from tip to toe sighing and finally saying "You are glamorous Bella!" **

"**Hello ! I want a room for a week" said someone in a masculine tone pronuncing each word with great stress.**

"**Okay Sir ,just a minute" Bella said with her eyes focusing at the computer screen.**

"**Sir your name please?"said Bella lifting up her eyelids and smiling kindly at the visitor.**

"**Jacob Black" he said smiling back warmly.**

"**Thank you , here are your keys . The room service shall attend you shortly !" **

**Bella was the senior manager at Seattle's Hotel Victoria . She didn't enjoy her work but again it doesn't matter anyhow she needs to earn . She hated her boss a divorcee who tried to harass her in every possible way . She had no idea how long she'd be able to cope through all this shit alone but she was trying , pushing herself through all this . She checked on her watch and it was three time for lunch she thought and quickly texted Alice before showed up and invited her out again. She picked up all her belongings arranged her table and headed towards their usual restaurant .**

"**Bella here ! " squeaked the tall Alice from the corner table .**

**Bella waved at her smiling diligently towards her. According to Bella she couldn't get a single reason why Alice was her best friend . They differed so much , Alice was one flawless little being at twenty –two managing to look sixteen with no dark circles surrounding her eyes . Young , bold and beautiful that's how Bella defines Alice Rose Mascow , her best friend . They know each and every little details of each others lives , everything included HIM too.**

"**Good afternoon Alice " said Bella hugging Alice .**

"**What shall we eat today ? " asked Alice chirply .**

"**Anything quick and nutritious ." said Bella digging for aspirins in her bag.**

**They had beer, lasagnas , eggs and two chocolate fudges . Both of them left together for their workplaces after finishing their meals.**

**Bella after reaching her hotel dialed Mike's number their junior manager to get updated.**

"**Hello Mike!"**

"**Hey gorgeous Bells !" Bella hated Mike flirting like this but then she didn't mind this little piece of shit too.**

"**Is everything going on great out here ? Bella spoke out her in her no-nonsense-attitude.**

"**Yes , but there's that man who's in a crooked situation."**

"**Oh ! what's the problem ? "**

"**His bathroom taps ,showers and basins are supplying smelly dirty yellow colored water and there's no other room where we could shift him to . We planned to ask him to leave but forbade us from doing this and asked you to…!"**

"**Asked me what ?" Bella blurted out not even allowing Mike to complete his sentence.**

"**You should go talk to him , he has asked for you in his chamber ! " spoke out Mike softly**

"**Okay , thanks !" she said slamming the phone down .**

**She was pretty sure by now that it's going to be something really ugly for her to accept. She knew that jerk was going to make it harder for her again this time but then this is how she's been living and she put up a strong face and marched towards the cabin.**

"**Evening Sir , you asked for me ? " said Bella surpassing her anger after seeing that moronic face.**

"**Ms. Swan oh yes yes please do come in sweetheart !"**

**She walked in eyeing with her finger knotted and her skin now cold .**

"**So I guess you aware of Mr. Black's thing and I've called you here to talk about that , actually I wish that you ask him out to live in your apartment I am sure you won't mind it at all because it's just about a week that's barely seven days and it'd just pass like that. I wouldn't have asked for you to do this but he's a leading business tycoon of New York and developing relations is going to be really fabulous for our hotel business you see ? Ms. Swan this would also mean a quick promotion in your job , I completely trust your instincts and I know you're are extremely professional that's why this opportunity is landing at your doorstep so what say ? " grinned widely flashing his spooky yellow teeth at her.**

**Bella closed her eyes as the tears pierced through her eyes . She felt surrounded , lost and captivated . This time she longed for those strong arms to hold her and protect her from these evils. She promised herself not to have any man in her home except him but this promise is going to be broken tonight .**

** was aware of Bella's wretched condition and he won't afford to miss a single chance to use her .**

"**Yes , sir I'd be really glad to shelter such a big name in my house , thank you for trusting me for doing this . I shall now go meet and ask him to shift with me . I'll be at my best for " she said breathing out and feeling shattered inside .**

"**Excellent , you don't disappoint me ever. Make him feel home " he said smiling at her .**

**She walked out waiting for him to come rescue her , claim her and take her far from all these distress around her but her mind screamed back a huge NO to all her hopes.**


End file.
